


Best Sex Ever

by gogogrohl



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogogrohl/pseuds/gogogrohl
Summary: Set during the filming of Big Time Adolescence.Pete wants to know if the rumors are true.





	Best Sex Ever

Colson and I were sitting on the floor, a bottle of hennessy on our left side. The last shoot for the day was over, and we'd decided to reward ourselves for the night, liquor and weed for the hard working boys.

“I think your blonde hair is very sexy,” Colson giggled drunkenly.

“Oh really. Do you now?” I replied, dryly.

“Yeah. It’s the shit.”

“Glad to find out that my blonde hair that I dyed to perfection is now ‘the shit’.”

Colson was sitting across from me with his legs spread wide apart, like he was purposely trying to invite me to look there. Maybe get the idea that he was thinking of a certain ‘something’.

“Too bad Ariana didn’t want to join our drinking session tonight,” he mused, running his finger around the rim of the bottle.

“Yeah, too bad.” Actually, I was thinking the opposite. Sitting in my room, getting drunk with Colson was what I cared about at this moment. In a way, I’m kind of glad that Ariana isn’t here. I wouldn't be able to pay this much attention to Colson if she was present.

Colson took another long gulp from the bottle. I watched his slick lips part, and watched the liquid go down his throat. Stop giving me nasty thoughts, Colson. His grip on the neck of the bottle made me shiver internally.

I was waiting for the question that I always get, cringing.

“So how was the latest?”

“Great, just fine.”

He rolled his eyes, and laughed at me. “Oh come on, you’re such a bad liar. So I’ll ask you again. Any freaky shit pop star princess done?”

I sighed. Will this guy ever give up? Nope. He’s always been persistent when it came to my sex life. Somehow, he always manages to wheedle it out of me, even if I’m as unwilling as now. “Fine. Ariana let me tie her up while I fucked her ass so hard. Begging for daddy's dick like a slut.”

“See! I knew she was a kinky bitch. Now, was that so hard to tell me?” He smiled at me, a half grin more like. There was something in his eyes, something hiding and lurking behind those baby blues, that I couldn’t decipher.

“No.” I looked anywhere but his face, because it was a total lie. It was hard to tell him. It didn’t help the matter that he was sitting with his legs spread apart, looking inviting. Looking fuckable. He was smiling that dazzling grin, characteristic strictly from him, and I know it makes the person under it weak in the knees.

He doesn’t even have to grin to make me weak in the knees, and feel so powerless. That’s what makes this grin ten times worse for me. He doesn’t need to flash that dazzling smile of his for me to want to fuck his pretty self senseless. I’ve already been feeling this for awhile. I jack off to my sick fantasies of sleeping with him. Machine Gun Kelly. He doesn’t need his most powerful weapon. I’m already like putty in his hands. He just doesn’t know it yet.

I could see the curious look in his eyes. He was probably wondering what made me look so lost in thought. I heard him say, “What’s wrong? The hennesy go to your head?”

“No. I was just thinking...” I left off, purposely making him ask for more.

“What were you thinking about, Pete? Dish! Tell me.”

“Well, I was thinking about how many rumors have been spread about you. Wondering if any of them were true. I never really had the guts to ask you about two in particular though.”

“Which ones, Pete?” He teased. “Go ahead. I don’t care.”

“Well, there was this one...”

“Come on!” Colson whined.

“Okay. You sure?”

“Go on...” He waved his hand for me to continue.

“I heard that you’ve had practically every STD known to mankind.”

“Oh. That one.” He started laughing hysterically, the bottle slipping from his grasp. It landed on the thick black carpet with a soft thump, liquid slushing on the floor. “I definitely did get some. I’m clean now though.” He answered, totally serious. “Is that it?”

“I have one more.”

“Okay. Shoot.”

“This one will make me blush for asking, though.”

“I wonder what could make Pete Davidson blush...” He teased.

“Fine. I won’t ask.” I crossed my arms, staring him straight in the eyes.

He pouted, “Please?”

I sighed, knowing there was no use in trying to resist that look, no use in trying to fight it. “Well, I’ve heard girls, say this.”

He was shifting his weight, nervously. “What? Come on! Spill!”

“Also, other people who have heard about you have even said this.” I continued, purposely making him wait.

“Aw, tell me already, Pete!”

“Well, they all say you’re an amazing lay. That you’re...I guess, the best fuck they’ve ever had?”

“Oh.” He just looked at me, smirking slightly.

“Yeah. That’s it.”

“But you didn’t get my answer to that.”

My mouth went dry, wondering what was running through his mind. It’s torturing me. I hope it’s something good, though. I licked my lips, moistening them, preparing to answer him. Before I could say anything, though, I got something totally unexpected.

Colson was straddling my lap in a heartbeat, and he grabbed my face, staring deep into my eyes. He lightly brought his lips to my forehead, running them down the bridge of my nose, and then finally, brushing my own. He looked at me mischievously, and his lips were gone from mine. I felt him run his fingers lightly over my bleached hair in admiration.

“You’re really hot, did ya know that?”

I was speechless, because I don’t believe in that. But to hear it from him, it meant all the world. “No I’m not.”

“Don’t argue, Davidson. You are.” He said, trying to be serious, but failing, because he was too drunk.

“So, do you want my answer?” He asked, nonchalantly.

“Uh huh.” I mumbled.

He pulled off my shirt, and ran his fingers down my chest, lightly brushing my nipples, and watching with amusement as they got hard. Soon, his lips replaced his wandering fingers, his tongue sliding out again from between his gorgeous lips, playing with my nipple. He tugged on them hard, but it didn’t hurt. It felt so amazing. So...different. Perfect’s more like it. I must admit, he was pretty good, so good that I didn’t even realize that he had my pants half off until he told me to get up and pull them down all the way. He was still on his knees, looking up at me. I was fully exposed to his eyes, and it was uncomfortable. I never liked being bare in front of people, and I was always shy and self-conscious, no matter how other people make me out to be. Standing naked in front of the one guy I truly have the guts to like makes me even more aware of my flaws. He didn’t seem to notice them, and it made me want to scream out, “ARE YOU BLIND? HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE THEM?” But I felt better by the fact that he said nothing, because it would have been worse if he had pointed them out.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered in awe.

“No I’m not.” I protested.

“Believe what you want, but I think you are.” He said, ending the conversation right there.

I could feel his hot mouth hovering over the head, and all of a sudden, I felt him take it away. Instead, he was kissing my thighs, and he knew exactly what he was doing to me. He was purposely making me nervous, making me wait with bated breath for his next move. I shouldn’t have been lulled by his soft kisses, but I was. He sensed the point of when I was most unaware, and put his lips around my penis, and it felt so good. Oh so good. Good enough for me to moan his name as my eyes rolled back into my head in pleasure. I think that’s good enough. He was using every trick he knew, and I have no doubt in my mind that this is his answer. His answer is, you better believe it, bitch. I’m the best you’ll ever find. If that’s what is running through his head, I have no right to argue, because it’s the truth. I agree with everyone who ever had sex with him. He was the master.

“Holy fuck, suck me harder,” I moaned, feeling the butterflies in my stomach already, hinting to my body that all my senses were going to go haywire soon. I was close. So agonizingly close.

And then he stopped. “Why the fuck did you stop?” I cried in frustration.

“Get down on the floor.” He ordered, calmly.

“Okay.” I obeyed meekly. “How do you want me to…”

“Just sit with your legs spread.” He said, a smirk hovering at the corners of his lips.

“Um. Okay?” I did as I was told. Putty in his hands. That’s what I am. Fucking putty.

I sat down, spreading my legs, and just watched his every movement. He straddled me again, but this time, he was naked. It was our bare skin rubbing against one another’s. So fucking hot. He kissed the tip of my nose.

“Does Little Pete want to play?” He kissed me again, and shoved his tongue in my mouth. Sloppy wet kisses are good. I like sloppy kisses. Especially when he makes them seem better than the traditional “swapping spit”.

“Fuck yeah I want to play with you, Machine Gun Kelly.” I moaned.

I think I surprised him with my forwardness. “Fuck me.” I moaned

“With pleasure.” He smirked.

I felt giddy inside, why wouldn’t I? You’re my wet dream finally being lived out.

He moved so he was between my legs and grabbed ahold of his dick, he spit on his hands and proceeded to lather his length, then positioned it against my unprepped asshole. Sliding in inch by inch, a burning stretching that caused me to grit my teeth. Fucking wet dream being lived out, indeed.

He had both hands on my hips, impaling me onto his dick, it was a fullness I'd never felt before, sure I'd experimented but this was the real deal and it was so much different than the toys I'd hidden away.

He was going faster, and he moved of of his hands from my hips to my penis, jerking me off.

"You sure you've never done this before?" Colson gasped, as he pulled out of me slamming back in. "You're taking this like a pro."

"Yeah. Unless you raped me while I was passed out or something."

“Nope. I’m too cool for rape.”

I clenched my muscles hard around his cock, and that made him lose it. With one long moan, he dumped his load inside my ass, his cum coating the inside of my legs and ass. I shot all over his hand and some dribbled onto the carpet. He slid in and out a few more times, before coming to a rest.

“Did I answer your question?” He laughed quietly.

“You did more than that, Colson. Way more than that.” I smiled.


End file.
